1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device performing information processing for presenting functions of the device to a user, and an information processing program used for such an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a TV (Television) apparatus has recently had various functions including a function (an electronic manual) used to present a use procedure of each of the functions on a screen. A user may understand and use the functions of the electronic device by using the electronic manual. A system using such an electronic manual includes, for example, a system used in the case of failure of an electronic device, which enables a manual or test tool necessary for repairing the failure to be displayed on a screen of a portable terminal (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-116483).